Valentine robot
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decided to give their family a gift. But Phineas secretly decided to give a certain someone a gift too.


**So, yeah, this maybe a little late for Valentines day, but, this is a gift I give for ME, because it's my birthday... Yeah, my friends were really thoughtful and great. I'm thankful I had them, and of course my family... :)**

**Oh, and a picture goes with this, here's the link: http:/ /kelly-fox. deviantart. com /#/ d4pobnv (ust remove the spaces)**

**Once again, I don't own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...**

* * *

><p>The morning alarm rang loudly which made Phineas and Ferb wake up simultaneously and spread a wide grin on their faces.<p>

"Hey Ferb, know what we're gonna do today?" a certain red haired inventor said. His British brother just shrugged.

"Hmm… I guess we could figure out something today." Phineas replied then looked at the calendar.

"Uh, Ferb, what's the occasion today?" Phineas asked, "There should have a reason why we don't have classes and the mark on the calendar is red."

"Valentine's day," Ferb replied

"Oh, that's right. So, wanna do something today related to Valentine's Day?" Phineas asked. Ferb smirked a little then hidden a giggle from his brother.

"What?" Phineas asked

"Um, Valentine's day is a day dedicated for romance." Ferb replied

"Oh, I thought it was about for your loved-ones." Phineas said

"Yes, it is too." He replied

"So let's get building then." Phineas grinned.

When they went downstairs, they saw their mother, Linda, cooking breakfast. They then sat on the chairs.

"Good morning mom," Phineas greeted

"Good morning Phineas," Linda replied "Good morning Ferb," Ferb then gave his mom a thumbs up.

"So, what are you going to do today?" she asked

"We're going to make something for everyone." Phineas replied

It was then after a few moments, their sister, Candace, went downstairs.

"Good morning Candace," Phineas greeted

"Good morning," Candace replied

After a few minutes, their mom put a stack of heart shaped pancakes to each.

"Eat up," she said as she removed her apron.

"Thanks mom," Phineas said

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Phineas and Ferb went to their backyard to plan for their day's activity.

"So, what do you want to give to mom, dad and Candace?" Phineas asked then his brother just shrugged.

"Hmm… I guess mom would want an automatic barbecue flipper. And dad, of course, that antique clock, and Candace, well, she always want a trip to the spa." Phineas said, well, let's get building."

First, they made a barbecue flipper. It was, of course, easy for them so they didn't take long. Next, they went to the museum to use the time machine to buy a clock from the past. It didn't cost much. And last but not the least, the boys built another spa for their sister.

"Well, I thought it would take us at least 2 hours to do all that." Phineas said then his brother nodded.

They were finished in a bout an hour or so. Then Candace went to the backyard.

"You guys are so-. Wait, what is this? Another spa?" she asked

"Yeah, you like it?" Phineas asked

"Well, the first one was nice, and it kinda looks like this. But you're still busted." She replied

"Wait Candace, this is our gift, for you." Phineas said

"For me?" she asked

"Yeah, since it's Valentine's day, we decided to give you a gift." He replied

"Oh, thank you guys." She said as she hugged her brothers, "I'm going to call Stacy."

Candace and Stacy had enjoyed the spa for quite sometime then in disappeared when their mom came home.

"Ooh, mom's home." Phineas said as he grabbed the barbecue flipper then walked to the front yard to meet his mom.

"Hi mom!" he greeted

"Oh hi Phineas," his mother replied

"Mom, since it's Valentine's day, we decided to give you a gift." He replied

"Oh, that's so sweet." She said then Ferb handed the barbecue flipper to her. "You got this for me? Oh thank you boys, you should've told it to me so I could've bought you two a gift too."

"No, it's ok mom. You've given us enough nice things for us." Phineas replied

"Thank you boys, you're so sweet." She said as she hugged both then they all entered the house. "So what is your sister doing?"

"She's hanging out with Stacy at our backyard spa." Phineas replied

"Backyard spa?" she asked then took a look at the backyard, seeing her daughter and her daughter's friend at the backyard, relaxing. "You did that to her too?"

"Yes, yes we did." Phineas replied

"Well, okay then." She replied then walked away.

"Um, Ferb, you could give the last gift to dad. I'm going somewhere." Phineas said

"Where are you going?" Ferb asked

"Somewhere," he replied then walked out of the house.

Ferb then secretly followed his brother to where he was going. First, he went downtown at the chocolate store.

"_Chocolates? What will he do to it?" _Ferb thought. After a while, Phineas exited the building then to the shop next to it, the flowers shop.

"_Flowers? What's wrong with Phineas?" _He again thought then shrugged it off when he saw his brother going back to the suburbs where they live.

Phineas went to their house then picked something up then went outside and crossed the street. Ferb again followed. Phineas went inside the Garcia-Shapiro household without knocking, claiming that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro treated him as family. He did it silently, as if trying to hide a secret. When he entered, his brother followed his footsteps.

They both walked silently until Phineas stopped at his tracks at the side of the house. He was like trying to hide from someone. Phineas then turned to look at his back, luckily, Ferb didn't get caught. Phineas then put a robot toy down and put a box of chocolate and a single flower at its hands then peeked at the corner. Then silently controlling the robot. The robot walked to the other side of the intersection of the house.

"This Valentines robot will sure to make an impression on her this time," Phineas murmured

Ferb then took a peek at the side Phineas was looking at. It was indeed, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro who was taking the flower and chocolate from the robot's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ferb asked

Phineas then almost jumped in fright then said, "What are you doing here?"

They did a whole conversation in whispers, until Isabella noticed them.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked as she took a peek at the two boys.

"Uh… uh…" Phineas said, "We were, we were doing n-nothing." He stuttered

Isabella then saw the remote on Phineas' hands then knew that the robot was his.

"Um, are these gifts for me?" she asked

"Uh… uh, yeah… I-I made a V-valentines robot." Phineas stuttered

"Well I think it's wonderful. Thank you Phineas," she said then gave Phineas a peck on the cheek.

"Y-yeah, you're welcome," he replied with a dreamy look on his eyes then blushed hard

"We better get going now Isabella; we need to run some uh… errands." Ferb said then pulled his brother

"Well bye then, see you tomorrow." She replied.

Ferb dragged his brother up to their room then pulled him out of his trance.

"She kissed me," was the first thing he said, "She really kissed me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it... I just had free time so I did this. You're free to review and of course favorite... :)<strong>


End file.
